


I've Done My Sleeping

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Series: Torchwood Series 2 missing Moments [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e02 Sleeper, Flirting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part two of Torchwood Series 2 Missing Moments <br/>References to Season 2 episode 2: Sleeper<br/>Jack/Ianto</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punishments

“Come on Ianto! You’re not really mad at me are you? Not this face?”

Ianto rolled his eyes and slammed the duct tape covered radio on the desk. Jack had plonked himself onto his chair while Ianto was talking, not bothered about doing up his shirt.

“This will take forever to get off that mirror Jack. Maybe you should start thinking a bit more before you start taping things to my SUV.”

“You’re SUV?”

“Yes Mine. I like to think it belongs to that of who cleans it, takes it for repairs, fixes up the leather seats when whatever alien has torn them apart, does the MOT and gets all the parking and speeding tickets that you rack up waved off. And of course not forgetting cleaning up the disconcertingly sticky residue that your bloody tape left behind.”

Jack raised an eyebrow.

“Sticky residue hey? I could get behind that.” He winked as Ianto scowled.

“Oh grow up. I’m not taking it anymore. You made that mess. You clean it up.”

“Or what?” Jack smirked and stood up, placing his hands on the desk and leaning forward, into Ianto’s space.

Ianto didn’t react, only looked exhaustedly down at the older man.

“Decaf.”

“You wouldn’t?!”

“Try me.”

Jack opened his mouth to reply but before he could Beth’s voice rang from the main hub and the moment was lost.


	2. Rewards

At around 11:30pm Ianto wondered down to the garage where the SUV sat. He was wearing his suit from the day, minus the waistcoat, jacket and tie. Whistling to himself he pushed open the door, fully expecting to spend the next hour scrubbing at the paint. What he saw made him stop short.

Jack was there, at the side of the car, in blue wash faded jeans with a rip on the right butt cheek and a white shirt with paint stains, scrubbing the adhesive off with a sponge and dancing to an invisible beat. Ianto walked round the car, trying to be a quiet as possible. He saw the headphones Jack was wearing and fondly wondered what the other man would be listening to. He leaned against the car and smiled when Jack looked up and almost jumped. He pulled the earphone out and frowned.

“What the hell are you doing here Ianto? I sent you home 20 minutes ago.”

Ianto slowly walked up to him, so they were half a metre apart.

“You did, but I knew there was a job to do down here, and that if left until tomorrow it would be twice as hard. The question is, Sir, what are you doing down here?”

Jack threw the sponge in the bucket and looked down at his feet.

“You told me to clear it up myself… my mess and all. So I did, or was trying to. You weren’t lying it is pretty disconcerting.”

Ianto laughed out loud and walked over to the mirror to assess the damage.

“I’m impressed Jack, I really didn’t think you would do it.”

“You underestimate me Mr Jones.” He hid a small smile. “I wanted to surprise you tomorrow, to say sorry again for everything. For the car and for leaving-”

Ianto smiled, and felt the blood rising to his cheeks.

“Thank you, but you really don’t need to. I told you before, I forgave you the night at the hotel.” He leaned forward to look at the mirror more closely. “As for the duct tape incident, consider yourself off the hook.”

Jack grinned and leaned forward to kiss Ianto, who stepped back shaking his head.

“Not yet captain. You may be off the hook but the job isn’t finished yet. I still see adhesive all over this mirror.” Jack looked crestfallen and picked his sponge back up. Ianto stood behind him and watched him start scrubbing again. “However you might want to call me back down when you’re done so I can inspect the finished product.”

Jack turned to look at him, the grin spreading from ear to ear. Ianto leaned forward gain and spoke right into Jack ear.

“And of course discuss rewards.”

If the strangled noise was anything to go off then Jack was very much on board with the idea. Ianto made his way back up to the main hub with a big smile plastered across his face.


End file.
